


Kevin is Different

by TerribleTerribleOrbs



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Desert Bluffs, Diego is Desert Bluffs Carlos, Gen, Post-Strex Kevin, Pre-Strex Kevin, Sad Ending, wtnv - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-07-18 09:58:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16116068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerribleTerribleOrbs/pseuds/TerribleTerribleOrbs
Summary: Kevin is different now.He isn't the same as before.That's what different means, right?Some people like it, some people don't.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a series of shorts contrasting Post and Pre Strex Kevin. I'll probably end up including Diego in this, and I'm going to try and not make the relationship toxic as hell. Y'know, stuff like physical abuse and all that (unless it really helps make this who thing better).

He didn’t laugh often. Most times, the sound, so rare, often came out as more of a scoff. He was usually laughing at you, not with you. His friends, so far and few between, rolled their eyes in annoyance. Most times, the laugh reminded you that he was better. That he was laughing at you because you had done something to further solidify your place as  _ less _ that him. It did nothing but anger those around him. That laugh had a habit of getting him punched.

\--------------

Sometimes, his laugh is like sunlight bubbling up through his body. Sometimes, his laugh fills you with a warmth that takes a long time to start to ebb away. Sometimes his laugh infects anyone hearing it. Anyone he befriends aches for that laugh, that sound like golden sun. That sound that, sometimes, sounds so  _ free _ . So easygoing. Sometimes. Occasionally. Rarely.

\-------------

Sometimes his laugh was different. Sometimes it was full, it was genuine. Sometimes that laugh would remind you that he’s human. Sometimes his laugh could bring a smile to his friend. Sometimes that laugh could drag you with it, soon, you’d be laughing too. Sometimes, most times, you would just watch and grin. Watch as he, that man who seemed so high, fell back down for a second. Sometimes. Occasionally. Rarely.

\-------------

Most times, his laugh is empty. It lacks any warmth, any genuine cheer. A hollow replica that echos emptily. Most times, his laugh does nothing for anyone. Most times, they shiver at it’s emotionlessness. Most times, but not all the time. Occasionally it’ll sound more genuine, like a dying fire trying it’s hardest to give off real warmth. Like he’s trying, so hard, to feel. But most times? Most times, it’s just a lie. It’s the laugh of everyone in Desert Bluffs. 


	2. Kevin is a Good Radio Host Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kevin used to be a bad radio host. Now, he's a productive one.

Once, a long time ago, Kevin could see. He could see far more than any normal human could. He could see things that happened far away, in a car on the other side of town. He could see things that were close, things like one of the interns flipping him off behind his back. He could see anything and everything that he wanted to see, and that made him very good at his job. He could lean into the microphone and talk for hours - but he only got about thirty minutes to say what was on his mind. Most of the time, he spoke of important news that he could see from right there in his booth. Other times, it was a small mention of his personal life, things like his new apartment (equally shitty as the last), or maybe his nephew would get a small shoutout. His favorite thing to do on the radio was speak in long, branching paths. To let his words flow, mixed with questions no mortal could answer. He would speak of things that terrified some, and enraptured others. He was a good radio host.

Now, in a very productive era of his little town, Kevin cannot see. He can see what’s in front, what's in his peripheral vision, and he can turn his head all the way to the back to see what's behind him. He can see like a normal, productive member of society now. This lack of special ability makes him very good at his job. He will lean into the microphone and cheerfully speak for his allotted thirty minutes, and he will only say what he is allowed to know. He speaks of Strexcorp, and of everything that Strex allows him to know. He does not get to speak about anything unrelated to the news. No mentions of his new, rather nice apartment. No mentions of the CEO who has taken interest in him. And Kevin, most importantly, is does not ask questions no one can answer. He is not permitted to take his listeners on metaphorical journeys with his words. He is not to speak of anything that could terrify his listeners - unless Strex allows it. He is a productive radio host. He is a good radio host.


	3. Childhood Best Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eric Halran was Kevin's childhood bestfriend. Or maybe his name is Everette? Ethan? Kevin can't remember.

Once, a long time ago, Kevin had a friend he had known for  _ years _ . His childhood had been bad, and long, and was usually forced from his mind. He didn’t dwell on his past, but instead focused on his future. The only part of his childhood he allowed to crop up now and then was his old best friend: Eric. Eric Halran. 

\---------------

Kevin does not think of the past or future - he only thinks of the present, which, of course, is the most productive thing to do. His childhood was great, and far too short, and though it isn’t productive to dwell on the past, he certainly enjoys remembering holidays spent with his supportive and gentle father and sister, or maybe recalling spending evenings with his grandmother, while she sewed things like “Productivity is the only way” onto pillows. However, there is one rather pesky and ugly part of his childhood he refuses to dredge up from the depths of his memory: His childhood best friend, Earl. Or maybe Eric? Possibly Everette. He can’t remember his name.

\---------------

Eric was good. He brought a smile to Kevin’s cracked and sometimes bloody lips after “arguments” with his father. Eric could distract Kevin from the hidden bruises under his shirt after fights with his brother. Eric could take Kevin’s burned and painful hands in his, and make Kevin’s panic and fear subside. And they were only kids at the time.

\---------------

Eric was bad. A bad influence. He tried to turn Kevin away from his family. He would take a look at Kevin’s cracked and bloodied lips (caused by the cold, of course) and blame his supportive and kind father. He glanced at the fun, roughhousing bruises made by Kevin’s brother and insist there was something wrong. He looked at the burns on Kevin’s hands (caused by boiling hot caramel) and insist that what Kevin’s father did was bad. Eric was bad. And they were only kids at the time! 

Eric fought. Eric fought against Strex just as much as Kevin did. Refused to let them sponsor the boy scouts. Kevin refused to let them sponsor the radio show. 

\---------------

Eric fought. Earl(?) fought just like Kevin had done, when he was foolish. Kevin is embarrassed for both of their actions. He knows Eric got what he deserved. He  _ knows _ that Ethan(?) deserved what he got. That his actions warrented the ethically brutal actions taken by Strex. He  _ knows  _ it… but it still feels wrong. And he hates that it feels wrong. So he doesn’t like to think of his childhood best friend, whatever his name was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took forever to post - sorry about that. I just rediscovered how much fun it is to write about Kevin, so hopefully updates will be a lot more frequent. Also - get ready for a certain CEO of Strex to start popping up a bit more.


End file.
